Destellos Fríos (Omegaverse)
by My Written
Summary: El acelerador de partículas explotó, haciendo que las personas que viven en Central City tenga una alteración genética en su cadena ADN, lamentablemente los científicos y doctores de mejor calibre apenas vienen descubriendo este mundo. —Ah y Barry sigue en coma. —Iris lucha con su condición como cada ciudadano. —Joe entre facturas y así todos viven tan normal como pueden.
1. Chapter 1

**Destellos Fríos**

* * *

**Leyenda**: mundo UA, Omegas/Alphas y Betas.

Misma dicotomía entre las castas, sin embargo, no abra un Alpha como líder del nido, ya que nido será considerado como la familia. Para aquellas familias conformadas sin lazos sanguinarios tendrán otro nombre, llamadas **_bloques_**. Tratare de hacer un glosario al final de cada capitulo o al principio para que sepan de que va cada palabra.

**Nota**: abra un poco de todo, no quiero encasillar a los personajes en algo que no son. A pesar de la temática ¿creo?

Tomare algunas reglas del fandom en inglés, manadas en **_nidos_**, y algunos solitarios, también lo de las **_almas gemelas_**, en español casi no existen esos fics. Así que lo pondré en práctica aquí.

Actualizaciones los fines de semana, sábados y domingos. (algún viernes) serán 2 veces por semana.

* * *

9 meses después

* * *

El acelerador de partículas exploto desencadenando una anomalía en la cadena celular más importante del ser humano, el ADN de todas las personas fue alterado, y no solo en Central City, en otras ciudades también gracias a las ondas de energía residual de la nube radioactiva y de las lluvias acidas.

La mayoría de ellos sufrieron cambios más grandes que otros. Algunos aspectos físicos otros a nivel intelectual. Esas personas llenaron los hospitales locales y vecinos, y de allí se expandió todo lo demás. Las fracciones fueron hechas y evaluadas por el mismo doctor Wells, ayudando en las pruebas ya que se sentía responsable por la explosión. Las tres categorías fueron dadas a luz a solo 7 meses después de la conmoción.

—Son tres niveles o categorías, el primero: Betas, estos no experimentaron tantos cambios físicos o subatómicos en su cadena de ADN tampoco representan una tasa mayor al 40% de población actual. Los siguientes son los Alphas, representas el 35% de la nueva mutación subatómica y física: mujeres y hombres, los cambios son tantos internos como externos y por último los Omegas que tienen el resto del porcentaje. La doctora Snow me ayudó mucho, por no decir que el crédito de todo esto le pertenece, ella ahora mismo les explicara mejor.

—Si, bueno. Como el doc. Wells acaba de decir, Alphas, este 35% de personas están sujetos a cambios, que estarán manifestándose en lo largo de estos meses. Solo tenemos un caso de estudio voluntario, un compañero de laboratorio nos ayudó ya que salió afectado en este rango. Las diferencias de los Betas que en relativa no tienen un cambio mayor al nivel de incremento de sus sentidos naturales. Además, en comparación con los Alphas y Omegas las Betas están en el rango mayoritario. Son humanos en desarrollo normal funcional hormonal y secreción.

—¿Secreción?

—Sí. Esto le pertenece solo a los Omegas. Por ahora Omegas no hay casos de registro, me temo. Y si lo hay no se han presentado en el centro. Se les recomienda que todos vayan a realizar la prueba. Es una prueba hormonal el cual nos dirá a qué categoría pertenece y los cuidados que debe tener de ahora en adelante. Sabemos que esto es una nueva era. Y es mejor afrontarlo con los pies fríos.

—Una última pregunta, estos cambios en el ADN no importa que genero son, son afectado por igual a hombres y mujeres.

—Sí. A todos por igual. Créame señorita de ahora en adelante el mundo verá de diferente forma a todos aquellos que una vez rechazaron por su orientación sexual. — así el doctor salió con ayuda de su bastón.

Snow salió tras él con mirada clínica en su caminar. Llegaron al auto y en el carro la doctora lo miro con su ceño fruncido.

—No debió decir eso, doctor Wells. Sabe que aún no estamos seguros de esa analogía en el nuevo par de la cadena.

—Créame señorita Snow, lo es.

—Aun así, Ud., no debe de decir eso. Agradezca también que no lo hice venir en la silla. Esta aun recuperándose no debe de esforzarse.

—Doctora Caitlin Snow agradezco su preocupación, pero no es necesario que me cuide tanto.

—Lo hago. Si no fuera por usted, mi esposo no estaría aquí y sé que Ronnie también lo aprecia.

—Bien.

—Me alegra que lo entienda—ella sonrió— sabe que su recuperación es más rápida gracias a la nueva cadena ADN si usted no hubiera sido afectado, hubiera quedado paralitico. Todos tuviéramos grandes cambios y de forma no controlada. Es lo único bueno de todo esto.

—Así es. Sobre todo, con nuestros pacientes. Me temo que aún no acabamos con eso, señorita Snow.

—¿por qué?

—El joven Ramon está ayudándonos con el área de los Alphas, pero me temo que hay niveles dentro de las mismas castas.

—¿Niveles? Eso sería completamente nuevo, ¿cree que evoluciona dependiendo de cómo esta su cuerpo y niveles hormonales?

—Muy probable, me temo.

—Ronnie es también un Alpha ¿pero a pesar de todo el no experimento nada más que cambios de humor y el doctor Stein también? Teme que sea por el tiempo que pasaron juntos.

—Los vínculos como el de ellos son muy complejos, doc. Snow.

Caitlin se mordió el labio. Recordando que su esposo estuvo un tiempo desaparecido y junto a él se encontraba el famoso doc. Stein, que al parecer habían creado sin darse cuenta un vínculo afectivo no sexual. Ahora en estudio por el doctor Wells. Ella tenía su propia conjetura, pero si había niveles eso podría ser diferente.

—Caitlin, temo que quiero irme de inmediato a casa.

—Claro doctor Wells. Le diré a Hartley que me ayude con los esquemas, él y Cisco son muy buenos.

—Ellos dos también compartes lazos afectivos, no lo cree.

—Temo que si el estudio que está en sus manos es correcto la sociedad misma no comprenderá muy bien esta nueva dinámica y podría estallar el caos.

—Y que es de la vida sin un poco de caos, doc. Caitlin Snow.

Caitlin fijo su vista en la ventana del auto, este ya se había detenido en la casa del científico. Y ella suprimo los comentarios que corrían dentro de su cabeza. Tenía que analizar los tipos de sangre de su esposo y del doc. Stein, temía que la topología de estos fuera más que un simple vínculo afectivo superficial. Temía que fuera algo más profundo, comenzando con el reconocimiento emocional psicológico o verbal.

—Que tenga buen viaje señora Raymond.

—Gracias. —no sintió el viaje hasta los laboratorios STAR, pero cuando llego pudo ver de primera mano con su esposo junto al doctor Stein hablaban e interactuaban de forma cercana. Estaban acoplados uno al otro tan bien que la idea no era descabellada. Estaban unidos al algo.

Cisco su compañero también estaba hablando o más bien discutiendo con el ingeniero _Rathaway_, un genio en su categoría. Una lástima que aun con la explosión su sentido auditivo no se recuperara tan bien, era mucho mejor pero no tanto como se podría ver previsto.

Y camino hasta la bahía médica, su paciente estrella aún permanecía en coma, el joven que le cayó en rayo en la estación de policía; tenía un coma inducido desde hace siete meses, lamentablemente no había mejoras desde que su corazón se estabilizo.

—¿Cariño que haces?

Brinco el susto, su esposo podía ser tan cauteloso, claro que nadie sabía exactamente la nueva casta de él, a ella no le importaba y a él tampoco, sabían que se amaban y afrontarían todo lo que pasara.

—Solo, solo deseo saber todas las respuestas a mis preguntas. Me temo que llegara en momento que nuestro paciente despierte y su familia junto a él quieran saber qué pasa.

—Sabes que yo estaré aquí para ti, incluso Martín también.

—¿Martin? Ahora le llamas por su nombre.

—Él así lo quiso. Se que llevamos solo tres meses casados Caitlin, pero con Martin en este tiempo nos unimos muchos, además siento que… no lo tomes a la liguera o me tomes por loco, pero creo que hay una especie de lazo. Lo siento como un hermano, es fraternal. No sé cómo explicarlo; es raro.

—No, no—ella negó, con una sonrisa. Lazos, eso era. Lazos. Las nuevas castas que reinaban el mundo humano tenían la comparación cercana al comportamiento con algunos animales. Entre ellos los grandes carnívoros entre ellos los lobos.

—Ronnie ¿te harías la prueba hormonal?

—Que?

—Es para mi investigación. Me temo que hay más de lo que sabemos.

—Oh. ¿Tú también te lo harás?

—Sí, si eso te hace sentir más seguro lo hare.

Ronnie soltó una risa y tomo por la cintura a su esposa, tenía que hacerle pagar su osadía de llamarlo miedoso. En cuanto al paciente este seguía igual, ya que la habitación se llenaba a los sonidos realizados por las maquinas que regulaban y monitoreaban de sus signos vitales

* * *

**(***)**

* * *

Joe West miraba las facturas que le seguro le mando en el ultimo mes. La entrada y salida de Barry al hospital fueron varios ceros a la derecha de su chequera. Aunque nunca se quejaría de ello. Para él ese chico era como un hijo, y cuando le dio las noticias a Henrry y lo miro desmoronarse él también lo sintió.

—Papá deberías descansar, me temo que puedes caer enfermo y tu no deseas hacerte pruebas.

—No soy una rata de laboratorio. Y esos doctores solo quieren pincharte y pincharte.

—¡Papá! No es tan malo. Yo me la hice y descubrir que la genética ha cambiado es verdad abre un mundo nuevo de posibilidades.

Joe la miro y negó, tenia suficientes preocupaciones para meter a la lista una más, cortesía de su propia hija—. Temo por Barry.

—Lo sé. Yo también estoy preocupada, además desde el ultimo avance de los doctores de STAR no tenemos nada nuevo. Solo las pruebas a los civiles. Que la verdad también es algo bueno, papá. Sabemos que nuestro enfoque es Barry, pero y las demás familias también merecen algo de luz sobre ello.

—Sí, es verdad. Solo quiero, saber como esta, si esta mejorando. Solo eso.

—Claro, papá.

Joe e Iris hicieron la misma mueca de preocupación por el intégrate faltante. Joe como un padre sumamente inquieto e Iris como la hermana en espera que el odioso hermano pequeño este bien para volver a molestar.

* * *

**(***)**

* * *

**Nota**: Como dije en la temática Alpha/Omega/Beta, pero conforme a los acontecimientos de la serie. Además de que quiero llenarla de un poco de ciencia y sí, si habrá las parejas destinadas y no, no se que parejas son. Pero la principal si es _ColdFlash_, aunque no se en qué momento saldrán los Snart.

Algunos personajes serán diferentes a como lo he visto encasillados en esta temática. Quiero crearlos a medida evoluciona la historia. Aun no sé si dejar a mi Harrison (**_Eobard_**) como un villano muy malote o solo como un error en el tiempo.

Aun no se como integrar a las almas gemelas en la historia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Células y Datos Nuevos**

* * *

**N/A:** Más investigación de las castas.

**Leyenda**: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y la temática A/B/O tampoco, solo la historia.

* * *

días en el laboratorio pasaban rápido y mientras los machos hacían cosas de machos, según ellos mismos, Caitlin no podía dejar de trabajar en las muestras de sangre que le llegaban del hospital Central, además de su paciente particular, Bartholomew Henry "Barry" Allen, era un misterio en potencia, su metabolismo sumamente rápido impedía que las muestras de sangre que recolectaba dieran fruto, o como ella llamaba rindieran en los laboratorios especializados. Y con la presión del padre adoptivo del joven ella tenía que tener cuidado. No quería una placa en el edificio y no por esconder algo ilegal nada más fuera de la realidad, sino por el equipo que manejaban. A veces venia con la hija, una chica muy perspicaz e intuitiva que se fijaba en lo más mínimo.

Lo único bueno que consiguió con tantas visitas fue hacer la prueba, Beta fue el resultado, pensó que con el carácter de la mujer sería una Alpha, pero no. Días más tarde llego otro oficial el Sr. Eddie Thawne un Alpha con bajos niveles de feromonas, lo cual hizo un examen físico completo y los resultados aún no estaban.

También tenía un listado de resultados de las personas, civiles que no podían ir al hospital o clínica de atención gratuita de la ciudad, en su mesa de trabajo.

Suspiró cansada.

—No sé porque me meto a estos trabajos yo sola. —volvió a ver a los hombres, Cisco trabajaba con el satélite STAR; y su esposo Ronnie en la reparación y complicaciones del edificio. El doctor Stain tenia una video llamada con su esposa, una bella dama la cual también tenia sus dudas con la relación tan fraternal entre sus esposos, la soledad no le sentaba bien a ninguna de ellas.

—Y tú aun no despiertas, ya vas sobre los ocho meses, sr. Barry.

—Crees que deba de volver a poner a Lady Gaga.

—Cisco, todos empezamos a odiar a esa mujer.

—Pero le gusta—señalo— además su amiga/hermana dice que es fan de ella, y la verdad ¿quién no? — remato Cisco con su sonrisa — él tiene como favorito su página en Facebook, también la sigue en su Instagram, como no quieres que le ayude escuchando su música.

—Cisco, una cosa es que le guste y otra que lo bombardees con música de ella, lo terminara odiando. Sabes que hay estudios donde las personas sujetas al coma o coma inducido pueden prestar atención a su alrededor. No queremos que se despierte y lo primero que haga sea demandarnos por estarlo torturando con esa música.

—¡Oh vamos Caitlin! Sabes que me encanta Gaga.

—Oh, es de allí entonces que no la quietas. Y dándote aires de buen doctor.

—¡Hartley! —Cisco se sonrojo, todo lo que podía gracias a su tez morena. Y el ingeniero solo siguió con su sonrisa petulante.

—No se pasen chicos.

—Así es, el sr Raymond tiene toda la razón. Labs STAR está en reconstrucción, tanto en infraestructura como en su imagen al público.

—Abriremos el área médica, sr Wells.

—Así es doc. Snow. Ahora ¿cómo va nuestro paciente?

Caitlin se manejó con nerviosismo en la bahía médica, era martes y sería día de visita de la familia West, así que no quería verlos sin nuevas noticias. Aunque la falta de ellas no parecía aplicar al doctor Wells, nunca podía leerlo fácilmente pero el interés con Barry parecía genuino.

—Es día de visitas, Sr. Wells. Sabe que los West pareen ansioso cada vez que escuchan el 'no mejora', 'esta como antes', es frustrante, doctor.

—Solo sé que este chico es un misterio para la ciencia, además que no cree que el policía, detective West venga hoy.

—¿Y eso?

—Tal parece que su hija es una reportera y sale con el hombre que vino la vez pasada. El policía Thawne.

—Ya veo. Aun así, el detective se ve que quiere mucho al sr. Allen.

—Pero no es su hijo— Hartley comentó sin quitar la vista de la pantalla, cuando el silencio se estancó en la sala se voltio — ¿Qué? Es verdad, ese detective lo crio desde los once años, así que su hija tenga o no una pareja no lo alejara de él, así como tampoco creo que sea su nueva casta.

—¿Como que nueva casta, Hartley? —. Caitlin pregunto dudosa, aun no salían las pruebas correctamente.

—Es fácil, solo míralo. He llegado a la conclusión que el cuerpo humano muta no solo internamente, sino también físicamente, pero no solo en los Alphas— Ronnie y Cisco se miraron entre ellos. Y el sr. Wells sonrió, dando escalofríos a Caitlin y una mirada suspicacia al ingeniero.

—Interesante especulación y que datos usaste, si puedes compartirlo Hartley.

—Lo sabes más que todos, Harrison.

—Tu curiosidad siempre es más que satisfactoria a la hora que llegas a las respuestas deseadas.

—Sí. A pesar de las condiciones que has creado la humanidad se adaptará, claro. Pero no todo es bueno, lo que dijiste en la entrevista con la revista médica hace unos días es porque también llegaste a esa conclusión.

—Sí, me temo que sí.

—Espera— Caitlin corrió por sus notas y cuando regreso sus ojos estaban fijos en ellos dos— el cuerpo humano con las feromonas altas se divide en dos ya que son diferentes químicos que hacen que sea posible la liberación de ellas, así que los Alphas y Omegas están el primer y último bloque de ¿esta trillada cadena de supervivencia?

—Tal parece que Ud. también llevo su investigación ¿acaso es Ud. doc. Snow una Omega?

—No. Mi investigación aun no pasa a uno de ellos. Mi esposo como lo saben es un Alpha y Cisco también, incluso el doc. Stain representa una cadena baja en feromonas acidas e inestables, pero con poca resistencia.

—Interesante. Pero y tú Hartley. ¿Cómo lo sabias?

—Fácil, me hice las pruebas. Y me temo que ya puedes tener un sujeto a prueba Caitlin, sorpresa soy un Omega.

—¡Que!

—Sí, he hice pruebas y a esto llegué: Las tres ramificaciones que la sociedad está dividida no es por suerte o algo parecido; sino que la cadena de ADN de nuestro cuerpo a mutado hasta llegar a dónde estamos y es por eso por lo que hay esas castas. El cuerpo humano es como es gracias a la evolución de algunas especies específicas y la estructura molecular aún conserva su fuente madre, por decirlo de una manera. Así que dime Caitlin que es lo que tu investigación dice de todo esto.

Ella suspiro, pero su determinación se vio. —. En cuanto a características, los Alpha son fuertes y grandes, pueden ser o no agresivos. Poseen un gran instinto de protección, desean proveer y ser el cabecilla de la familia. Son territoriales, tres de sus sentidos (olfato, oído y vista) están muy desarrollados. Suelen desempeñar empleos o destacan más en lo que tengan que ver con la política, las fuerzas armadas, las grandes ciencias o la policía, por lo tanto, son poseedores de la mayor cantidad de beneficios. Pero claro, este es un estereotipo, las personalidades de cada uno dependen de cada individuo.

—¿Y los Omegas? —Cisco pregunto bajo—. Porque a estas alturas puede allá uno de ellos ocupando esos puestos y si no fuera por la explosión no se hubiera dado cuenta o no pasaría algo como eso.

—Hasta ahora al no tener un voluntario para las pruebas solo esta destacado esto: Los Omega, al igual que los alfa, desprenden un olor muy característico que los permite identificarse entre sí, debido a las feromonas que expulsan. Y de allí no mucho.

—Algo que decirnos, Hartley— Harrison hablo como sabiendo de ante mano algo importante.

—Sí, de un tiempo para acá he tenido algunos episodios no controlados. —. Él se sonrojó— y solo se calma de forma sexual.

—¡Qué!

—Basta Cisco. Deja de gritar, pareces un loco. Bien eso es interesante—. Caitlin evaluó a su compañero y asistió— necesitare un poco de sangre.

—Bueno muy educativo. Ahora solo hay que concentrarse en el área médica, podrás conseguir más '_**voluntarios'**_ para la programación de Evaluación y Rendimiento de Castas, doc. Snow.

Tanto Ronnie junto a Stain no opinaron nada. El científico por la amistad unida al chico Ronald y este por el amor a su esposa.

—Temo interrumpir, pero mi esposa espera que regrese a casa. Ronald—como se llamaba al joven ingeniero— me llevarías a casa, Clarissa estará muy contenta si tú y Caitlin van a cenar.

Caitlin miró como su esposo se ilumina y suspiro. Pero podría hablar con la dama de mayor edad la cual se divertía con ellos.

—Eso es estupendo, pero… —Caitlin no solo vio la duda en la cara de su esposo, sino que también sintió algo pesado en su pecho, cosa rara se dijo, así que se centró en ello y se dio cuenta que no era ella, venia de Ronnie, era él. Era él, el que tenía dudas y un nudo en el estómago. "interesante" el fenómeno como tal era muy interesante, pero no agradable, se sentía como sensación fantasma en ella y a la vez tan raro, pero saber que podía tener esa conexión era apabullante.

—Claro que iremos Martin.

—Eso es genial le diré a Clarissa.

* * *

**(***)**

Las investigaciones con Hartley rindieron sus frutos y las siguientes semanas se dieron cuenta de más cosas, cosas importantes para todas las castas.

Las separaciones de las tres castas eran correctas y la idea o presentimiento del doc. Wells sobre los niveles dentro de ellas también. La cantidad de feromonas no se podía leer o medir como el nivel de glóbulos en la sangre, pero sí un porcentaje triangular de ella. Las castas que manejaban eran las más implicadas en ello. Los Alphas de alto nivel como los de nivel 'normal' o dentro del rango podían ser capaces de tener un control mejor de sí mismos y no caer por sus impulsos o emociones.

Los Omegas de alto nivel tenían un mayor número de ciclos fértiles, cosa que descubrieron con Hartley, cada tres o cuatro meses en Omegas machos se daba el fenómeno del ciclo dentro de cada uno tiene un celo.

» Los omega varones sí tienen pene, ellos cuentan con su miembro que normalmente es ignorado ya que se enfoca más atención en el ano, debido a que es más sensible y por aquí es por donde mantienen relaciones sexuales. Eso fue algo inusual y cada vez de mayor importancia cuando la investigación relaciono eso con los celos. Ya que es durante la época del celo donde estas aumentan de tal manera que el Alpha es capaz de notar el celo en ellos. Al igual que los Alpha, también expresan emociones con su olor. Y lo más alarmante en cuanto avanzaba la investigación hacía que Caitlin se preguntara si estos Omegas sean de alto o promedio nivel quedarían expuestos en un futuro: Sin embargo, los Omega tienen una característica muy importante que son los celos que ocurren cada tres meses y dura tres días aproximadamente _(otros en anonimato claro está, decían que se sentían mal de cinco a siete días cuanto mucho_)en los que sus niveles hormonales se disparan y se ven firmemente necesitados de buscar un alfa para "aparearse" con él. Ahí es cuando el lado Omega se libera, necesitan del apareamiento y sus feromonas informan de esto a los alfa o beta cercanos, también es aquí donde su fertilidad aumenta.

Todo eso estaba en su carpeta y portafolio personal, en casa. Tras las pruebas sacadas de su esposo, Cisco y Stain. Junto a las de Barry (su paciente en coma) y Hartley. Como doctora era muy importante saber todo eso. Pero algo impedía que compartiera información con su mentor; además, creía que él ya lo sabía y no le decía nada manteniéndola en la oscuridad.

Después de la última visita de los West el doc. Wells se dedicó más al joven Allen por lo que ella tenía más tiempo libre que lo empleaba en su investigación. Pero Allen, Barry Allen era un misterio en coma que ella anhela poder ver despertad.

* * *

**(***)**

—Crees que Barry este teniendo más oportunidad con ellos.

—Eso es lo que esperamos. Son los únicos que pudieron corregir la falla cardiaca en él.

—Iris, crees que tú y yo tengamos más oportunidad cuando tu padre se entere. Se que, para él, bueno, dice que solo soy un rostro bonito.

—Papá no es malo, solo duro. Eres un policía Eddie, solo por eso es así. Además, cuando se entere que estamos juntos, él no dejara de ser como es ahora o incluso peor. Pero solo por preocupación. Lo hubieras visto cuando Barry llevo a su primer novio, bueno el oficial, a la casa. Primero papá no creía ver a un chico en la sala, solo unos cuantos meses mayores que el propio Barry; — sonrió— papá después de la impresión, se puso en modo policía malo, tras las veinte preguntas Barry jamás lo volvió a llevar.

—¿Él es gay?

—Ummh, no. Para Barry el género no importa.

—Incluso salió con una mujer algo mayor que él. Sí, es un poco loco en el amor.


	3. Chapter 3

**El despertad**

* * *

**N / A: ** _La información sacada para el mundo A / B / O fue una guía que me gustó mucho. Por lo tanto, la información general (es decir, las __**castas**__ de A / B / O y sus celos. Claro y también puse algo de lo que mío sino la historia no sería tan genial xD) no me pertenece sino a su autora original (no ¿Quién es? Para más explicaciones esta información se encuentra en __**«»**__ Comillas negritas, para destacarlos de los demás._

**(***)**

Las investigaciones en el pasado, la ayuda de Rathawey. También tenemos a Clarissa con ella, hicieron exámenes con Ronnie y Martin llegando a una conclusión muy remota e inestable pero verdadera; Wells ayudo solo al final para decir que sí, había esta posibilidad de los genes dominantes.

—Sí, es un error de genética o una anomalía verdaderamente acertada.

—Es como si el humano no tuviera opción.

—Pero si la tiene. Su esposo doc. La nieve a pesar de que el doc. Maneja su _"pareja en potencia"_ . Platónicos y románticos.

—Pero ahora, ya que ellos están casados….

-No. Su vinculo es platónico / amistoso. La nieve y la señora no se manchan, las feromonas se encargan del trabajo. Pero la liberación de la dopamina y la serotonina en el cerebro de ellos unirían, aunque ellos no lo comprendieran. Y solo se enlazarían.

—¿Eso también va a ocurrir con ellos?

No, exactamente. Si bien el cerebro está disponible, estas no son compatibles.

—Es más de compatibilidad y sentimiento, ¿qué de cadenas alteras genéricamente?

—Igual, los vínculos están sujetos a las emociones que estas personas están dispuestas a darse.—. Harrison terminó de explicar.

—Entonces — Ronnie miró a Martin— él y yo somos compatibles ¿para qué?

—En palabras simples Sr. Reymond Ud. Y el doc. Stain son altamente compatibles celularmente hablando, claro, en establecer un vínculo romántico y sexual, pero ya que ambos estaban en relaciones estables y amorosas con distintas personas ese lazo se volvió platónico/amistoso. En otros casos solo seria platónico y en peores seria altamente toxico/platónico. Verían a uno de ustedes en ese ultimo caso, caer en un estado obsesivo y hasta enfermizo por su pareja destinada, celularmente hablando con la sugestión de las feromonas Alphas/Omegas.

—Es muy confuso.

—Pero Sr. Ramon, es algo que Ud. mismo esta experimentando.

—¡Qué!

—Es un Alpha de bajo nivel, se podría decir, así que podría salir con un Beta y no tener problemas, pero al ser un Alpha esta destinado a encontrar esa otra mitad, su cadena o secuecia de ADN esta alterada de forma distinta a los Betas y solo encontrando a su Omega podría tener una estabilidad mayor. Es como un efecto secundario.

—¿Y cómo sabre quién es mi Omega?

—Habrá una química distinta entre él o ella. Recuerden que puede ser alguien del mismo sexo/genero/orientación sexual ahora eso esta de la mano. Su conexión con esa persona se volverá mayor con el pasar del tiempo y querrá estar con él/ella todo el tiempo posible.

—También entra el sentido del olor. Los Alphas y los Omegas destinados se caracterizan por eso tan especial y único, el olor. Seria muy especial por no decir único. Aunque no quita que un Alpha 'x' con un Omega 'y' no puedan tener una relación sin ese vínculo.

—Oh. — Cisco se encogió de hombros y miró a un ingeniero muy malhumorado con el ceño fruncido, y suspiró.

—Tratare de ir a los Labs Mercuri para hablar con el otro doctor que esta en mi mismo estudio. Él dijo que tenía un Omega en el laboratorio y que se presto para las investigaciones, no se si pertenece a la planilla de los Labs, pero eso no es importante, es más la confidencialidad medico/paciente igual lo cubre.

—Esperemos que cuando el Sr. Allen se despierte, pueda dejarnos hacer más pruebas.

—¿Cree que él sea un Omega, doctor Wells?

—Puede ser doc. Snow, y si lo es sería uno con gran nivel.

—¿Un Omega de alto nivel?

—Muy posiblemente.

Interesante. Fue lo que se le vino a la mente a la doctora, ya tenía el estudio terminado de un Alpha de bajo nivel, aparte del de Cisco. Y su esposo era el primer ejemplar en vínculos platónicos/amistosos. Sería sumamente beneficioso que el sr. Allen fuera un Omega de alto nivel.

—Caitlin, espera. —Cisco siguió a su compañera, tenía esperanza que lo llevara a los Labs Mercuri.

—¿Qué pasa, Cisco?

—Puedes llevarme. Soy un Alpha de bajo nivel ¿no? El Omega no se sentirá amenazado por mí. Lo sé, sí, lo leí en tus notas.

—¿Lees mis notas?

—Lo sé. Pero es importante.

Caitlin lo pensó, no sería mal estudiar las reacciones de los Alphas y Omegas en entornos controlados. Podría ser el siguiente paso.

—Bueno. Pero no vayas a molestar.

Al final el Omega fue de un nivel promedio, en los Omegas las ramificaciones eran igual a los Alphas, nivel alto, promedio y bajo, este último casi volviéndoles, como el cuerpo femenino estéril. Sus aparatos reproductores estaban ahí pero no podían dar vida, o no se desarrollaron bien en todo lo que llevaban.

El Omega era un joven muy lindo y de rasgos finos, algo que se volvía cada día más común entre esa casta, prácticamente era un rasgo de ellos. Parecían muñequitos de cerámica, lindos, tímidos e incluso frágiles. Así que se sorprendió cuando conoció al Clyde Mardon un ladrón o eso decía su expediente, venia con su hermano mayor. Se presentaron en los Labs Mercuri exigiendo medicamento, el Omega que resulto ser de la planilla de esos laboratorios corrió a esconderse cuando detecto el olor de Mark (el hermano mayor), evidentemente un Alpha.

—Esta mal. Ud. Debe de ayudarlo.

—Está bien, sabemos que es, solo debe de descansar. —Caitlin se asombro del valor del medico — tal parece que es un Omega así que esta experimentando su primer celo, esta por terminar un ciclo, es normal.

—¿Normal? Desde que esa cosa explotó oímos algo así y estamos pendientes de las noticias, pero yo no tengo nada de eso. Mi… mi hermano se cansa más rápido y también a veces sufre fiebres, pero esta es la peor.

—Son ciclos. Cada vez que termine un ciclo llegara un celo, han pasado casi ocho meses, debe ser el primer celo como corresponde. Veremos mas como este caso, Caitlin— el doctor la miro y ella entendió, el primer caso de celos no era tan fuertes porque apenas venia el cambio en el cuerpo. —Ajora deja a tu hermano que descansé. Le daremos algo, lo más fuerte que tenemos.

—Cuanto estará así.

—Depende. Es estudio nos arrojó que esto varia de acuerdo al Omega, puede ser de tres hasta siete días.

Mark dejo de respirar por un segundo—. ¿No morirá verdad?

—¡No! No lo hará, él responderá a la medicación solo que está en su forma de prueba—se mordió el labio— esta en desarrollo la llamamos supresores, ocultara su aroma y bajara los niveles del celo.

—Espero que tenga razón, doctora.

—Es mejor que se vaya, sr. Mardon. Su hermano estará aquí bajo el secreto medico/paciente, pero usted no goza de esa jurisdicción me temo que si no se la policía estará en su derecho de arrestarlo.

—Mas le vale, doc. Que él viva cuando regrese.

—Así será.

Lo vieron irse y Caitlin se desplomo, jamás estaría tan cerca de otro ladrón.

—Jamás creí hablarle así a ese tipo. —masculló el doctor.

—Eres genial, creo que pudiste gracias a que eres un Alpha y estas en tu elemento, a pesar de que el sr. Mardon también lo es.

—Bueno Caitlin de esta aventura no creo que tu esposo deba saber.

Sonrió, sí—. Tienes razón, Mick.

Mick sonrió, jamás pensó que desde que dejo el Juve estaría siendo un doctor en esos laboratorios todos finolis y de ricos bobos. Pero allí había conocido a la dulce doc. Snow la cual ya estaba comprometida, pero le ayudo a ser una mejor persona.

—Doc. Rory ya- ya puedo salir.

—Si, claro, James. Él es el sr. Mardon. También un Omega como tú. Estará en cuarentena mientras el celo pasa, tú le puedes ayudar, junto a la doc. Snow, temo que las feromonas del Sr. Mardon están mas fuertes y ya- ya no puedo controlarme.

—Sí—. Caitlin golpeo su mano en su palma, las feromonas Omega atraían a los machos Alphas, muy instintivamente claro está. —. Además, tú eres un Alpha de alto nivel, Mick, creo que por eso estas mas calmado que otros, observa.

Tras la puerta varios enfermeros (Beta para sorpresa) y otros Alphas estaban allí en la espera de poder atacar al pobre Omega.

—Temo que es solo cuestión de tiempo, debo retirarme.

—Está bien. Mick, yo me encargo. Oh, pensaras sobre ir a los Labs STAR para la revisión de Sr. Allen.

—S-sí, c-claro.

**(***)**

Joe tenia la revista medica donde las investigaciones de la doc. Snow y el doc. Rory junto al destacado doc. Wells tenían la información mas reciente con la evolución del cuerpo humano y sus ramificaciones de castas, hasta ahora.

**«**_La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los Alpha, Betas y los Omegas. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre Alphas y Omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía_**»**. Esto era lo que llamaba más la atención de todos.

También lo que involucraban los avances más recientes, primero los Alphas...

**«**_Son los que están en la cima de los tres géneros. El Alpha, sea varón o mujer, tiene la capacidad de fecundar a un Omega macho o hembra, debido a que cuentan con órganos sexuales masculinos, internos (en el caso de las Alpha mujeres) o externos en los hombres Alpha, es decir, el normal en ellos)__**»**_era una locura, Joe aun se asombraba y la respuesta del test aun permanecía cerrado, no quería cambiar nada de él, y rezaba para ser como Iris, su hija permanecía como una Beta, lo mas 'normal' dentro de sociedad a como se conocía.

**«**_Básicamente las betas son igual a los humanos como se conocía. Los hombres tienen los órganos reproductores masculinos y las mujeres los femeninos, por lo que solo ellas pueden quedar embarazadas. Sus __**olores**__ son los olores normales de los humanos, que ellos mismos apenas pueden distinguir, ya que son suaves y poco notorios en comparación con los olores de los Omegas o de los Alpha_**»** Un suspiro de paz, estaba confirmado.

**«**_Tienen la libre elección de formar una relación con cualquiera de los tres géneros, claro que procrear es más fácil entre dos betas que entre una beta y un Alpha, o que, en una pareja de beta y Omega, no es imposible, pero si difícil. Así como que nadie establece que dos padres beta no pueda salir un descendiente Omega o Alpha. La condición de los padres no influye sobre la de los hijos, además que no se sabe el género de estos hasta que alcanzan la pubertad y tienen su primer celo_**»**. ¿Celo? Ok, ahora esto. Cuantos problemas se vendrían a causa de ese fenómeno. Joe suspiró. Solo esperaba que Barry al momento de despertad fuera un Beta o Alpha.

La guía seguía con otros datos que para él por ahora no eran importantes, embarazos masculinos, celos y ciclos, aromas dulces o salados ¡oh! Hasta de vegetales. No importaba por ahora, cruzaría ese puente si era que lo necesitaba.

**(***)**

Harrison Wells sonrió cuando el sonido del monitor cerebral del sr Allen pito, indicando indicios de cambios. Llamo a la doc. Snow una aliada con ansias de conocimiento y al doctor invitado que la misma doctora se empeño en meter Mick Rory, antiguo chico rebelde y con un historial en Juve, pero sorprendentemente inteligente con químicos y fármacos inflamables.

—Es hora señor Allen, ve y muestra de que están hechos los Omegas de alto nivel y que características poseen que los promedios jamás pensaran. Solo espero que el Alpha destinado a ti, sepa agradecer ese obsequió.

.

.

.

.

_Ok, y aquí se termina la fase inductiva del fanfic, ¿creo? Mick es un doctor por que ahhh, no me parecía que ser criminal aquí ayudara en algo. Barry despertó (por si no lo notaron) en el siguiente su familia ya estará aquí. Iris estará al pendiente de él sin ser tan agobiante y Joe también será el papá koala así que sí, mucho amor para Barry. En cuanto a Wells, lo dejare como una mezcla de las personalidades de Eobard y Wells de tierra-2; además no se conoce mucho del Harrison de tierra-1 para colocarlo a él, creo. Sipppp._

_Que más…. A los Snart estarán creo en dos capis mas ¿creo? Bueno no es necesario que entren en la historia por ahora ¡a que sí! _

_Las relaciones de las almas gemelas se exploran una sola vez, pero si usted es un perdedor. «Románticas» «platónicas / amistosas» «platónicas / toxicas» y por ultimas «toxicas / románticas» aún no se ha explotado en ese momento._

_Los lazos serán explicados en la guía, o en la revista que Joe esta suscripto (aunque su hija no lo sabe xD). _

_Un padre precavido vale por dos_ .


	4. Chapter 4

**Resumen**:

—Barry conoce el mundo que ahora habita.

—Joe vuelve a ser un padre Koala.

—Y más.

**Notas**:

Como dije 2 capítulos por semana, generalmente viernes a domingo.

**Leyenda** : ningún personaje me pertenece.

* * *

**La verdad y el mundo de cabeza!**

* * *

La liberación de las feromonas era muy alta, tanto la nieve como el rumor, y los estudios del Sr. Allen eran superiores al promedio, se puede ver solo y se puede leer algunos aspectos de la era omega, su físico lo delataba, era Muy Parece un Hartley en cuanto al físico, aunque con un poco de músculos. También, aparte de la fuerza, manejable mejor las emociones, aunque en su lugar Hartley no contaba mucho para ejemplificar, pero James era más dulce y sensible. Barry Allen tenía un nivel de recuperación excepcional como el de Alfa más arriba del promedio, pero no llegando a los Alfas de alto nivel; es decir que Barry Allen era el primer Omega de alto nivel hasta ahora encontrado.

Aunque el joven Mardon también se redirige fuera del promedio cuando los niveles de feromonas se establecieron fuera del celo.

—Es asombroso, no lo crees mick.

—Si, doc.

—Eres incorregibles. Bien el sr. Allen está muy recuperado en estas semanas, el detective Joe también está feliz y su hermana o amiga también. Sin embargo, no tengo que ver con la bahía.

—¿Por qué?

—Solo mira. Lo que está escrito con las preguntas que no sabe ya que no hemos explicado. Esto parece que no tiene por qué. Además, él está enamorado de ella.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Solo míralo. Desde que le dije que ella era una Beta y él un Omega, su cara cambio. Tal parece que ya sabes la jerarquía y los niveles que hay ahora. Además, ¿qué le parece? Desde que salió a relucir el término en la revista, todo se ha trastornado. No en la ciencia científica sino también en la forma romántica.

Sin embargo, no te sorprende que venga hacendó libros de texto. —Gruñó.

—Así me temo.

—Darás tus estudios de la bifurcación de las almas gemelas a la revista médica.

—Sí, cuando la completes.

—Es muy importante que se separe un nivel civil, las personas asociadas a las «almas gemelas» todo con corazones y flores, tan patético.

—¡Mick! Yo, yo también te asocio así, o hacia mi propio esposo, se resaltará el componente faltante de feromonas y olores del sr. Mancha martin Fue algo tan extraño e incomodo por un tiempo, Clarissa y yo terminamos asistiendo a una terapia de parejas, a ellos les fue mejor que a mí.

—Oh por qué.

Hizo un puchero sin darse cuenta—. Ronnie es el hombre que te amo y te enfrentamos. No me arrepentiré, sino ... no puedo, no puedo, no puedo despertarlo y ya está firmando un nuevo proyecto, así que no se dio ... oh, estamos juntos en que hay días que no me siento yo

—Y ahora.

—Las investigaciones siguen. Además, no quiero dejar el trabajo completo con James, Clyde y Barry. Esos omegas son tan distintos entre sí.

—También tengo un tiempo para usted y su esposo.

—Ahora él está con su proyecto en la ciudad de Costa, pero hay razones para ir de viaje cuando regrese, arreglare todo. Gracias Mick.

Mick la vio irse y tomo la muestra de sangre con la etiqueta Nieve en ella, haría lo que su corazón dictado, la verdad fuera y la cadena molecular solo le mostrará la verdad que se negará a aceptar.

**(***)**

—Así que el mundo está de cabeza.

—No es genial, Barry. Tú siempre creíste en lo imposible y ve ¡lo es! Es verdad todo. Bueno, menos de pie grande.

—No te burles, Iris. Pero dime como es you you you have tan enterada de todo.

—Cuando esa maquina infernal explotó casi todos caímos enfermos por unos días, contesté, pero ya sabes algunos de los afectos mas y otros ni cambios. Usted tiene, por supuesto, el corazón y el corazón no lo soportado, las sacas del hospital y que no tienen respuestas para nada y el sr. Wells junto a todo su equipo se volcó a ti. Los laboratorios de STAR Labs.

—Entiendo, pero y Joe ¿Cómo lo tomo?

—Oh papá casi se ahoga de la preocupación, vieras yo también me sofocaba y de no ser por Eddie. Me temo que papá no se lleva bien con él también se usa la fuerza, pero, Iris negó y sonrió, no importa, lo que importa es que usted está despierto y haremos una cena para celebrarlo.

—Lamento interrumpir, pero es hora del medicamento—. Iris frunció el ceño, el doc. Rory era un ex matón, su padre así le decía y aún no entendía como conseguí la licencia médica.

—Claro, doc. Pero no lo he visto antes ¿Dónde está Cisco y Caitlin?

—También se trata de días libres, de lo que se refiere a Cisco y su amigo. En mi opinión, esta es su investigación y vida personal. Así que yo estaré monitoreado estos días.

—¿Cómo terminó siendo un médico? - el tono mordaz de Iris alertó a Barry que recién terminaba de tragar la pastilla.

—¿La encantadora señorita del oeste? He oído hablar de su padre. Así que él con el conto de mí.

—La misma. Y sí.

—Las personas cambian. No lo cree.

—¿Habla metafóricamente, verdad? —Exhalo. Aunque físicamente también si no, todo lo que pasaría sería solo un sueño loco faltaría un conejo blanco para remarlo.

—¿Así lo cree? - Mick gruñó y caminó por la bahía médica.

—¿Qué pasa? - Barry preguntó.

—Nada.

—Iris, no atacarías al doctor por nada. ¿Y qué tiene que ver Joe?

—Dígale señorita West, total es su amigo, no. —Rory, hizo una mueca divertida. Sinceramente, después de que se conoció a su amigo y este le guio en el camino más feliz y la ley con los productos químicos todo cambio de color—. Señor Allen antes de ser el respetado médico aquí frente a ti, fui un chico rebelde, estuve en el reformatorio juvenil, nada más.

-¡Oh! Todos tienen sus manchas.

-Si.

—Algunos no las cambian. —Silbo la chica.

-¡Iris! Lo siento, ella es solo protectora, nada más.

—Me temo chico, que serás un omega en una burbuja. Y nada más que por una Beta con pareja. Teme chico.

Barry se encogió de los hombros, Ir a lo que he visto siempre como un hermano y nunca como un hombre y ahora el destino tiene como dejarlo como Beta y él como Omega, sí, bien entendió el grito del destino ¡déjalo ya! Ella nunca sería para él.

**(***)**

Tras cuatro meses de rehabilitación Barry Allen como lo conoció en la fuerza se presentó. ¿Por qué? ¿No era que tenía su trabajo?

—Debes ser Allen. Soy juliana, tu compañero. Si te fuiste al departamento, no te preocupes, no te preocupes.

—Estas de planta.

-Si. Pero no te preocupes, igual tienes tu puesto. - Con eso se fue un sentar de nuevo. Barry caminó hasta su banco y escritorio sin dejar de ver los cambios sutiles, pero cambios en su refugio.

—Llevas nueve meses en coma y cuatro en terapia ¿no creías que la oficina esperaría tanto o sí?

"No, pero no creo que contratar a otro". Singh miró a su CSI con algo de cariño, si Barry era lento y llegué tarde a todo, pero era intachable en su trabajo. Solo que Julian era igual, si igual, tenía episodios aislados del tipo 'freeki' además, lo envía auditorio, él no pudo hacer mucho.

—Míralo de esta forma Allen tienes ayuda.

No quiero ayuda.

—Aun esta débil y no quiero quitar tus ganas de trabajar, pero aún estas en el tratamiento clínico, él es el único que queda en horas extras, levanto ese departamento por estos meses el solo, con una montaña de trabajo de casi seis meses atrasados . Juicios estaban en suspenso por falta de información y todo esto en las castas este matando el precinto tengo mucho, pero mucho trabajo para preocuparme ¡por tus inseguridades, Allen! Así resuelve esto con él, es buen sujeto.

Allen regresó con Joe y dejo caer un puchero, Joe sonrió y le conforto. El olor y las carisias de Joe le dieron una sensación de calma, lo alarmante—. ¿Qué pasa, Barr?

—Tú, ¿qué hiciste?

—Ah, nada. ¿Por qué?

—Tu olor es confortante, Joe.

-Ohm. Creo que es ... algo sobre las castas.

-¡Oh!

Barry dejo la planta de abajo y subió para encontrarse con un juliano hablando por teléfono, todavía estaba en su hora de comida y la forma de hablar y su compañero de vida que era su pareja, a lo mejor si era buen chico.

—Allen.

\- Albert. Yo, ump, lo siento por lo de la mañana. Es solo que no pensé que RRHH se trasladará a alguien más a esta jefatura.

—Si, no se. Pero no se preocupe por hablar con el jefe y ver si me trasladan a Costa o Starling.

-¡No! -. Barry tomó aliento era mejor llevar las cosas por la paz. - Solo que aun no me acostumbro, a ti. -. Julian dio una ceja, no lo tomes a mal, solo era yo y este cuarto. Solo yo y unos amigos que vengan a verme cuando allá abajo se pondría factible, solo yo y las paredes y ahora estas tú me siento invadido ¿comprendes?

-No. Pero hare que sí.

Barry se desinfló, que hombre más estirado.

Julian se sonrojo cuando su teléfono volvió a zumbar, y al mismo tiempo que le enviaremos, según Barry, se tornó más rojo ¡bien! Ese hombre era un misterio.

—Bien te dejare solo por acá. Tengo asuntos y usted que usted es el líder del laboratorio.

«Claro» —Ve tranquilo, Albert.

Lo que usted no se preocupa es el tema de la palabra. Ahora sí, el solo de nuevo en su refugio.

—Solo nosotros dos.

Se puso a trabajar en las carpetas de color que su compañero le coloco en el escritorio, todo ordenado y casi, solo casi como él lo hizo. No hay nada más que ver en la diferencia, no se puede ver la dirección, pero si Albert quería estar en Starling y mandaron para aquí ¿Qué ocultaría los grandes eh?

—Barry ya son las diez de la noche ¿te vas conmigo?

—Sí, Joe. Avance todo lo que pude y creo que Albert a pesar de todo es muy bueno en lo que hace. Me temo

No te entristeces amigo. Veras que pronto serán amigos.

-No lo creo. Además, ahora debes estar en una cita el suertudo.

—Ohm, seguro.

—¿Q-que pasa?

—Albert es un Omega, Barry. Ahora hay protección con ellos, así como, si Julian Albert está en una cita que tuvo que notificar, por lo menos así es con las Omegas que trabajan aquí. Solo por ahora no queremos que ellos, buenos, ustedes; Piensa que los controlamos porque no es así. Sin embargo, parece que su taza es más importante y más importante para mantener un flujo / control con las castas de bajo porcentaje, así como en la oficina.

-¡Oh! Es asombroso y terrorífico, pero… asombroso.

—Barr no ha visto lo que ha pasado hace unos meses.

—Joe ¿hay algo mal?

Joe suspiró quería ahorrarle momentos malos su hijo, pero era mejor que los peligros que hay afuera. Barry hace unas semanas, apareció en un Omega en un callejón, forma física y sexual, tuvo la oportunidad de finalizar su ciclo y entrando al momento cuando fue atacado por un Alfa o Beta, no se sabe con exactitud. Por la seguridad de los Omegas en la noche no salen solos, hasta que encontré al depravado que lo hizo.

El silencio creció en la habitación.

—Mejor nos vamos, barry.

\- ... Si.

Tomaron el auto de Joe y se dirigieron directamente a la casa del detective, Barry había perdido su contrato de arrendatario de su departamento por su coma y rehabilitación. Así terminé con Joe otra vez.

—Bienvenidos—. Iris el saludo a ambos y con ella estaba Eddie, estaba en la mesa y el partido en la TV llenó el aire de la sala. Joe terminó por fulminar a su compañero y saludo un poco apretado a su hija. Por otra parte, Barry les hablo lo más normal posible, además de sentirse un poco extraño junto a Alpha. Se sentó junto a Joe, el olor de él lo mantenía más en control.

—Así que solo eres tú, nada de hermanos.

—Sí, hijo único. Aunque tengo un tío que solo me lleva como cinco años, es más que un hermano mayor, es que vive en otra ciudad y casi no viene. Papá dice que está bien, siempre está dormido, siempre alerta.

—Gotham. - sonrió Barry. Eddie hizo un muy buen intento en ello.

* * *

**Notas:**

¿Y cómo está el asunto?


	5. Chapter 5

**El punto de no retorno**

* * *

Cisco tomo el boleto y sé lo dio a su mejor amigo Ronnie, el cual sonrió, le daría la sorpresa a su esposa. Caitlin le había dicho que desea que tuvieran unas vacaciones y él escogiera la fecha, ella aceptaba solo tenía que decirle una semana antes para dejar todo listo, él acepto.

—Un viaje por el caribe.

—Será nuestra luna de miel.

La sonrisa de su esposa hizo que Ronnie se sintiera grande. Su Caitlin era todo y el doc. que siempre la acompañaba le dejaba su olor todo el tiempo, no le agradaba, lastima que la misma Caitlin no lo notara.

—Será genial poder hacer todo el recorrido, cariño. —Caitlin saltó feliz y beso a su esposo. Mientras Cisco reía, desde hace varios meses no la parecía tan feliz. Barry se había unido al grupo y también estaba feliz, James estaba casi la mitad de su tiempo en Labs STAR y la otra parte en los Mercuri.

—Bueno tortolos, es mejor que se vayan. No sea que me retracte y me vayan a las empresas de mis padres.

—Creí que establece en malos términos.

—Omega, eso abrió la mente de mi padre y mi madre esta mas que feliz que ambos seamos Omegas. Ellos felices y yo tengo la posición que quiero, todos ganan.

—Bueno, el chico tiene razón. Es mejor que se vayan, tengo que trabajar en Mercuri Labs y aquí por Snow. Nada más. - Lo dijo viendo a Wells y este solo sonrió, en cambio Ronnie gruñó.

—Interesante sr. Rory

No más que usted, doc. Gruñó. Wells solamente le devolvió la mirada seria.

—Lo mas sensato es que volverá con la doctora McGee.

—Teme que divulgue algo, Harrison.

No me tutee, sr. Rory

—Yo hago lo que me plazca, _Harrison_ .

—Por fin alguien que no se doblega a ti, _padre_ . —La burla finita en la voz de Hartley fue muy clara.

Mick se fijo por primera vez en el chiquillo y sonrió, era un Omega, uno muy lindo. Afable. Y tal parecía que no se llevó bien con Wells, si era de los suyos.

—Ya me había disculpado Hartley, hijo prodigo de mi casa.

—Jamás como el verdadero, ok. Yo vigilo al doc. Rory

—Temo que será mejor que lo haga Cisco.

¿Por qué? Pozos

—Eres un Omega, mi Omega más preciado, aunque no lo creas Hartley y sí, si te veo como un hijo, y como tal evito que te metas con personas que no te dan algo bueno. Y es todo.

Mick se hartó de la cantaleta de todos ellos y la burbuja en que su amiga estaba era muy rosa así que salió a la terraza, ahí estaba en menos de unos minutos Barry, el chico coma, llegó a su lado. Dudo un poco, pero al final soltó un «lo siento» más por lo incomodo que por algo que mar relacionado a él y le cambió algo tonto que se disculpara por algo que no era su culpa, tonto niño.

No debes hacerlo, sabes.

Miró como se encogió de hombros.

—Desde que sale a relucir mis días en Juve, me ven como un bicho raro. No al doctor, no al químico más importante del país, solo un delincuente. Mi mejor amigo también estuvo allí, por culpa de su viejo. Aunque su madre lo saco y lo llevo con ella y su nuevo esposo, él se escapaba para ver a su hermana así que terminó con más registros que los míos.

—Se oye como una buena persona—. Mick sonrió con una mueca y dejo al niño en la terraza para alejarse al bar, aún discutían entre ellos, Caitlin negaba y defendía su postura, el chico Omega negaba y sonreía burlón. Wells ya no estaba y el chico de pelo largo se comía las uñas, vaya que Alpha mas tonto.

—Es hora de volver con ellos, niño.

-Sí.

—Mick es un gran doctor y científico, así que él es el encargado de mi trabajo junto a Hartley y no hay desafíos.

—Gracias, muñeca. Pero aun puedo librar mis propias batallas.

No es por ti, Rory. Es por mi trabajo. A nade mas le daría mis notas ¡nadie!

Ronnie y Caitlin salieron de los laboratorios para organizar su viaje. Barry se quedo para hablar con el hombre más presumido es decir Hartley y uno de los más alegres con el cual tenia mas en común, ambos científicos, James. James es un químico, el ingeniero también genio, era un prodigio en todo. Así que Barry se encuentra bien con ellos, además de ir a casa Joe era para ver a Iris con su novio y él aun no se acostumbraba a eso. Tenía la idea de que podría tener una falla en las pruebas y ser un Beta.

* * *

**(***)**

* * *

Las variaciones del comportamiento jerárquico entre las castas se realizan al cumplir los quince meses posteriores a la explosión, los celos de los Omegas inundaban los hospitales y clínicas. La sala medica en Mercuri y STAR no daban vasto. Los medicamentos suministrados fueron los mismos que se le dieron una vez a Clyde Mardon, mejorados y repartidos de forma gratuita en los centros de salud, atención pública no personalizada. También había mejores calidades, hechos por Caitlin en ciudad Central, el CEO Smoak de Starling llegó con un empresario, su jefe, conocido en la industria del equipo, quería ramificar en los fármacos. El sr. Queen, quería tener también su propio consumo de supresores. Tanto para Alpha como Omegas.

Caitlin se trasladó a Starling con la señita Smoak por una temporada. Colocaron la investigación y empezaron con la fabricación para los Alphas, el mismo sr. Reina fue el sujeto de práctica.

—Encantador, ¿quisiera quedarse aquí con nosotros doc. ¿Nieve? —Oliver Queen lo dijo un noto de voz que no parecía que fuera pregunta.

—Gracias, pero no. Mi investigación es a nivel génico y ahora usted no es lo que me da. —Ella sonrió— pero para cualquier duda estaré presente.

—Mi CEO le dará toda la información, además, ella le tomará los datos de contacto.

—Gracias.

Smoak le sonrió y la encamino hasta la planta baja. Una oficina pequeña pero acogedora. -. Esta es mi mini oficina para mí. No me gusta estar todo el tiempo allá arriba.

-¡Oh!

—Sí, además, que nunca se puede hablar ¿Qué haré? Ver la pintura de las cuatro paredes, nah. No es lo mío.

—Eres muy agradable, Felicity.

—Es así, verdad. Bueno dime ¿hay algún candidato a conocer para mí por allá?

-¿What? Creí que tú y el sr. Queen eran algo.

-¡No! Es está comprometido o bueno, más que eso. —La voz de ella bajo unos cuantos tonos. —Además, soy una Beta, o eso dice mi examen.

¿Y? yo también lo soy Y mi esposo es un Alfa, es más es un Alfa con un vínculo / amistoso con su destino.

—¿Cómodo?

—Sí, mi esposo encontró a la persona que "contiene la cadena más compatible con su propia secuencia de ADN" es por eso por lo que estoy aquí. Muchos creen que el "alma gemela" es todo amor y rosas y esas cosas, pero no, es más científico.

—Oh, podrías decirme quién es mi alma gemela con solo hacerme un examen molecular.

—Sí, más o menos; ya que podría tener una muestra de la persona correcta, o la crees que podría. Pero vamos cuéntame, claro si quieres, ¿cómo es que tú no eres algo del sr. ¿Reina?

—El señor Queen esta comprometido con la señorita Laurel Lance, ella es una gran mujer —Felicity suspiró— y es muy amable con el pequeño Will— Caitlin y Felicity toman una taza de café — llevan juntos más de cinco años.

-Oh. Eso es fuerte, lo siento tanto Felicity.

Ella negó—. Hay algo más para mi allá fuera, lo sé. ¡Quién sabe! Tal vez sea un hombre rico y guapo y con sentido del humor. - ella sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa. Caitlin también se rio, juntas no notaron que la puerta se abrió y se mostro a una mujer rubia con una mirada desafiante.

* * *

**(***)**

* * *

Barry tomo el caso de los hermanos Mardon y negó. Esos sujetos eran unos locos, estaban en la lista de Joe por el asesinato de su expareja policiaca, ya que los culpaba de que Eddie llegara a él.

—Iras a tomar otra cita al café. —Mejoro un poco su relación no mucho, pero algo era algo.

No y si sé sobre el toque de queda absurdo que nos hacen, por eso mande informes similares a Costa y Starling City, temo que somos los únicos locos así de prevenidos.

¿Eso es bueno?

Julián sonrió—. Tú eres una de ellas así que me dirás.

_«Presumido, rubio oxigenado»_

Los días que Singh le tomo llevar a cabo la asignación fueron un martirio para todos. Caitlin había regresado de STAR City y les informaba de todo incluso invitó a Barry a una cena con su nueva amiga. Él y Cisco junto a un sorprendido como quejumbroso Wells fueron a la cena. Felicity hablo y hablo como cualquier personaje feliz, Barry y Wells notaron que fingía muy bien su estado de ánimo, pero la dejaron. La conversación fue entretenida y una señorita Smoak se fue sorprendida y maravillada por conocer a unos chicos muy inteligentes además del afamado doc. Pozos Que para ella era todo un personaje encantador y con un humor sarcástico, como ella y concia.

* * *

**(***)**

Tres semanas después de las noticias no fueron muy amables. Caitlin y Ronny se fueron a su viaje dando como resultado la conversación con ellos; Rory se quedo a cargo de dos laboratorios mas los problemas personales que tuvieron tener.

Barry informa que fue seleccionado para ir a Starling City y hablo con Felicity quien se levantó o más encantado no pudo estar.

Joe se enfocó en su trabajo y más tarde descubrió que tenía un hijo, él no sabía lo que quería y solo estaba en el hospital con una moribunda de Frankee; que ni con las medicinas adicionales que le colocarán por su estado y casta Omega resultó mejorarse. Tal parecía que quería morirse, Wally, como se llamaba el chico, un adolescente con no más de quince años, sin signos de casta aún.

Iris tuvo sentimientos encontrados y Eddie la apoyaba con lo que pudo.

Todo era tan rápido que cuando Barry se fue, solo dejo unos pocos mensajes en la contestadora de Joe, sin un número fijo para contactarle, todos en los laboratorios STAR sin comunicarse con él cundo la noticia de Caitlin y Ronny les llegó.

* * *

**(***)**

Su llegada a Starling fue muy loca, casi lo mismo que a las puertas del precinto DPSC, y el disfrute de correr a los cafés cercanos de allí, eran feos.

Su nuevo jefe era tan mandón como el que tenía en DPCC. Lo mandaron a la compañía del sr Queen, y dio gracias ya que tenía una amiga allí.

Llegó y de inmediato encontró a Felicity, ingrese a la oficina de la primera planta donde está explícitamente allí donde se encuentra con sus amigos y fue donde está mejor con Caitlin. Hablaron de todo y de nada. También de los chicos de Labs STAR y del doc. Rory Empezaron a reír de las locuras que Cisco e incluso de los pleitos de Wells con su auto hijo Rathaway. Hasta que la puerta se abrió.

No sabía que tus funciones eran reírte con tus amigos en horarios de trabajo, Smoak.

—Señorita Encaje. —Felicity se atraganto y sonrió, también negó con la cabeza. No podría hablar con la señorita Lance y su amigo estaba en las mismas, sus ideas de novio ideal se habían borrado, pero igual mantenía su sonrisa.

-Lo siento. Soy Barry Allen, soy un CSI, la oficina me mando aquí, pero Felicity me encontró primero y solo estaba contándome una anécdota y yo estaba invitándola en sus vacaciones a ir a Central.

—Entiendo. Donde esta Oliver. —Demando. Pero no le quito la vista al chico, era lindo.

—En el despacho, ahí lo vi por última vez.

—Bien.

Barry volvió a reír y su amiga le siguió. Lance que se quedo frente a la puerta se aparto haciendo una mueca. Nunca sabría que hacia reír tanto a Smoak, nunca le daba un día tranquilo, y solo, solo tal vez envidia un poco su vida.

Caminó hasta la puerta del despacho, que sabía muy bien no solo estaba su prometido, suspiró y entró.

—Oliver.

—Laurel - Oliver tomo el vaso pequeño que tenía jugo de naranja y lo llevo a la mesa de su derecha, tomo un plato plástico con galletas de chocolate y las dejo en las manos pequeñas del niño que estaba con él.

—Oh, hola, William.

El niño la miro y le dio saludo mudo. Tomando una galleta y llevándola rápidamente a la boca. Ella sospechó que los niños no eran su fuerte.

—En que te puedo ayudar -. Oliver sabía que Laurel no estaría allí por nada, se fijó en el fajo de fólderes que traía y pronto tuvo una punzada en su cabeza.

—Asuntos fiscales, claro está.

El primer folder cayó y mostro el barco incendiado en las costas mas pequeños a ellos, cadáveres aun flotando. Además de reconocer el logo del navío.

.

.

.

_._

* * *

_Ok ... Caitlin sí, si iba en ese barco. ¿Murió? Que creen. Yo no lo sé. Que hará Olli al ver a un chico lindo detrás de Smoak, yo digo que nada ¿y Ustedes?_

_Bien, Barry ya sabe que es, también toma los medicamentos para una Omega de su clase, Caitlin y Mick no lo dejarían de otro modo, incluso Clyde y James también Hartley. Wells será un romántico como sus homólogos, ya que es siempre una constante entre los Wells. (H. R, el Harrison de tierra-47 (con poco amor, para este su vida tiene demasiado xD) también el Harrison Sherloque Wells de tierra-221 que es uno de mis favoritos, pero el de mi corazón es el tierra-2 El cual, si saldrá, no propiamente como un alter-ego o homólogo de otra tierra, sino como el hermano gemelo, del pozo de tierra-1)._


	6. Capítulo 6

** Temor en masa**

* * *

**Resumen:**

Por fin Len y Lisa hacen su aparición, no como lo esperan ... pero ahí están esos dos.

* * *

Los creadores de toda esa locura estaban por otros asombrados de la realidad a donde iban. Wells tenía una sobrina por llegar a la ciudad, para tener personalmente las pruebas y test biológicos. Pero con la desaparición de la doc. Snow no podría moverse libremente, la doctora Morgan estaría tan decepcionada, junto a su inseparable amiga la Doc. McGee la cual lo miraia muy mal. Hartley también se enfocó en una nueva inclinación hacia el Doc. Rory, cosa que le preocupaba, Cisco no tenía madera de un Alfa fuerte y su presencia era baja. Llego a la conclusión que Cisco Ramon era un Alfa de bajo nivel o una Beta por arriba del promedio, hará más pruebas.

Allen no resultó nada fuera de lo previsto. Un Omega de alto nivel, el chico West aun no podría hacerse las pruebas o eso podría verso en el camino por ahora.

—La policía aún no identifica al agresor en potencia. Es un peligro para todos.

—Lo sé, Cisco.

—Aun así, Barry, es de locos. Temo que esto empeore.

—Sí, Felicity está dispuesta a ayudar y vivir aquí un tiempo.

—Eso serían geniales, pero ella ya tiene preocupaciones en Starling City. Además, ella controla toda una empresa.

—Lo sabemos Barr, pero ¿quién tiene la experiencia abriendo cajas fuertes y recibiendo correos a super velocidad? Además, no dijo que era buena conduciendo.

—Bueno, señores. Para que quieran abrir una caja fuerte.

-Doc. Rory toda la información de la investigación de la Doc. Snow la lleva en la caja fuerte, y otra en una nube. En lo último, el Sr. Ramón y el joven Rathaway están ayudando.

Rory sonrió— Tengo al hombre ideal para eso.

* * *

Si bien Lisa Snart estaba más aburrida en Gotham City, nada más tendría que ver a su hermano favorito, aquél que estaba con la señora Kane, nada más que el daño de la sociedad. Lisa habría dado cualquier cosa, incluso sus poderes- poderes que _no _ _tenía_ \- hay que recalcar, por su hermano. Que la odiosa fiesta apestaba.

Lo que sí nunca habría imaginado estaríamos recibiendo la llamada de Rory, un doctor de químicos muy altos e inflamables y claro un gran doctor en eso de las almas gemelas y toda esa basura.

—Señorita Snart, conoce muy bien al hombre de blanco.

Sí, se dijo. Lenny le pidió una muy grande. El señor idiota número uno, estaba allí parado como un imbécil que nada más quería saber algo de Lenny, como si ella por más que lo odiara en ese momento, jamás lo vendería.

—No. Ahora vete.

—Que carácter, toda una Snart. Hija de Lewis ¿no?

No te debo explicaciones: Lisa lo miro de arriba abajo, era muy conocido en los barrios bajos. Rechoncho con predilección a las aves frías: Pingüino. No debería la poli llevarte de acá.

—Cuando hay dinero todo se puede, niña.

—Liss, te está molestando. - La voz de Len fue baja y fría.

No, el Sr. Cobblepot ya se iba.

Oswald los miró y sonrió—. El mismo es desmedido, mismos ojos, lastima lo del apellido.

—Cobblepot, no soy un hombre con paciencia, ni frecuencia de los mismos lados de mi familia adoptiva, vete con cuidado.

—Util.

—Siempre, hermana.

Lisa engancho su brazo con el de Len — Me llamo Mick.

Len frunció el ceño — ¿Para qué?

—Tu nuevo trabajo corrió a sus oídos.

—Soy el vicepresidente de una compañía multinacional, no sé qué oyó él.

—Industria Wayne, no hijo nada. —Coqueta como siempre ella caminó a su lado— Hay problemas o eso parece.

No tengo vacaciones ahora.

—Es Mick.

—Lo deja hace tiempo, lo arruina, Liss.

No sé si es correcto hablar aquí de él.

—Lo sé, vámonos.

-¿Tu madre?

—Tiene a su esposo.

Lisa sonrió de lado— Papá Kane.

Él sonrió suave, mueca que fue capturado por un flash.

Eso hizo que ambos miraran al hombre, ojos azules y cabello rojo. Len negó, ya no podrías evitar esos estúpidos reporteros.

—Vámonos ahora antes de que se inventen algo raro.

Lisa rio bajo y su cabella bailo haciendo que más flash estaban hacia ellos.

De lejos las matriarcas Kane y Wayne sonaron, si bien no amaban los chismes, que Kane saliera con un daño fuerte sería interesante de leer.

* * *

—Han pasado tres días desde que dijiste que tenias al hombre. ¿Dónde está?

Wells dejó y Mick gruñó.

No es de Central City ¿verdad?

Otro gruñido.

—Mira sabemos que no es correcto hacer esto, pero los días pasan vendrán personas a pedir esa información.

—Snow es la única que se llevara el crédito, son sus investigaciones.

—Lo sabemos. Pero ella no confía tanto en la tecnología y los datos más importantes no estaban en la nube, Cisco no pudo conseguirla. Ronny es un gran ingeniero, la casa es un fuerte y Caitlin odia la tecnología lo mas que puede, su trabajo absorbe lo suficiente o eso dice ella.

—La doctora Snow aun esta desaparecida e industria Queen no avanza con la investigación.

—Lo sabemos Doc. Rory Así que necesitamos a su amigo. —La única mujer que estaba en el córtex hablo con calma. Lo que le ayudó a pesar ¿qué hacia allí?

Observo como Barry-el chico con cara de bebé- la miraba con ojos de venado. Huy, pobre niño.

—Hable con su hermana, ella hará que él llegue.

—Eso espero. —Bueno volvió a abrir su boca, según Rory era lo más detestable que tenía.

Cisco junto a Barry miraban a esos dos hombres debatiéndose, no podían creer que el doctor Wells con solo una vena Beta podría con el Alfa grande y gruñón de Rory. Era de admirar.

—Me pregunto si los demás nos preocupamos por los desaparecidos. Se que el KCDP está investigando junto a CCDP y no hay que hablar de aquí, pero los demás.

—Mi papá y Eddie están trabajando en ello, Cisco. Además, Barry también está en ello, ¿verdad?

—Si. Lo que pasa no es mucho, Iris.

—Lo que paso en el crucero fue horrible, pero que no han cesado los casos de asesinatos contra los Omegas es de temer.

—Lo sé, Iris, pero tanto los Omegas como los Alfas no estamos a salvo. Quien quita que ese loco no este probando con los Omegas para llegar a atacar a los Betas y Alphas.

—Sería horrible y mucho más peligroso.

—Creo que puede ser un grupo, no creo que tengamos un nuevo Jack entre nosotros.

—Eso sería fatal.

Rory los escucho y frunció el ceño. Un Jack no era nada bueno en Central, ya tenían un loco en Gotham y otro más en Costas City. Central era la mejor opción. Incluso para él.

—Las llamadas no están permitidas en horas de trabajo, Sr. Rory.

—Bien, cállate. —Caminó hasta el mueble donde su teléfono sonaba y vibraba era de Lisa, tenía respuesta después de todo.


	7. Chapter 7

**El despertad de un sentido**

* * *

**Nota** : Platicas de corazón a corazón con quien menos lo esperan.

Buenas noticias o eso creo.

No hay suspenso, historia para todo público.

* * *

Los minutos en el córtex eran difíciles de pasar, Cisco junto a un Barry ansioso no dejaba de contar las manecillas del reloj de la pared. Wells y su sobrina, la encantadora Jessy, estaban hablando de cosas de física y la única mujer del grupo la doctora McGee, estaba al teléfono en una conferencia o mejor dicho en una animada platica con la madre de Caitlin, la Doc T.

No es para desanimar a nadie, pero el señor Snart no está aquí en veinte no estará más tiempo con nosotros Doc. Rory

—Le digo que mi amigo no es cualquier cosa, Wells.

—Eso yo alaga. —Una voz clara con acento frío entro y junto al hombre la mujer que lo acompañaba no se dejaba atrás.

—Hola, Mick. —Ronroneo la chica.

—Liss.

—Un gusto, ¿señor Snart?

—Ahora Kane.

—Como, ¿cómo los Kane de _Gotham_ ?

-¡Oh! mira cariño, un bebé — Lisa caminó hasta quedar cerca de Cisco y lo abrazo. —Es tan lindo ¿lo adoptamos?

—Me temo que no, Liss. Sí, señor Ramón, soy de esa ciudad creí que el doc. Rory se los había dicho. Mi tiempo es limitado así que no tiene ningún desperdicio, me temo.

—Solo queremos que interrumpa en una casa.

Leonard asumió una ceja y miro directo a su examen. ¿Interrumpir? Hace mucho que no hacia algo como eso. —Me temo que no saben a que me dedico, no soy un ladrón.

No es para robar, Len. Es para rescatar unos documentos de la investigación "alma gemela" de la doctora Snow.

-Doc. Nieve, ¿es una colega de ...?

-Desaparecido en combate. Así de simple.

Lo posesivo del 'Mia' no se perdió para los Snart. -. Entiendo Bien A qué hora será la fiesta. Temo que solo tengo pocos días.

El equipo del señor Wells sonrió, Cisco y Wally que tenía poco de llegar allí junto a Jessy, la chica detallo al hombre de pies a cabeza, tenía algo que la atraía y junto a ella, Iris y Wally no le bajaban la mirada. Barry por otro lado se consideró irreal, no parecía que fuera de una dimensión en 2D, sino en más, una realidad alterada, los olores y gravedad estaban mal, su punto, su norte o su ancla como quisiera llamarlo era el sonido de la voz de Snart, _Kane_ . Como se llamará.

—La investigación no es algo que sea mi fuerte. Pero conozco gente que sí, si lo hiciera y muy bien.

No, debe saber Sr. Kane que si está aquí es por el doctor Rory nada más. Él cree en usted así que por eso está con nosotros.

—Me temo que no creeré en esas hermosas palabras, Sr. Wells. No compre nada de esas elegantes palabras, pero sí la ayuda más para probarme a mi mismo que a otros.

El silencio lleno la sala el Sr. Wells no podía con tanta arrogancia y sus empleados estaban obnubilados por la presencia del Sr. Kane (Snart) no le quitaba el peso del nombre. Él sabía que esa familia era de locos, bueno las dos. Gotham tampoco era algo bueno si se lo llegaban a preguntar. Tampoco paso por alto las miradas de doc. Rory y el Sr. Snart parecen que eso de 'se conocían de hace tiempo' radicaba mas en viejos sentimientos que solo amistad. Lo posesivo del 'mía' tampoco se le paso por alto, era un gran científico, así que ¿cómo llegaría a donde esta, sin oído y ver lo que otros no? Nunca nadie se lo preguntaba.

Por lo tanto, mejor irse. —Se dijo así mismo.

—Señor Kane, cree que estará aquí sin levantar a la prensa.

Snart, o ahora el Sr. Kane miró con detalle a la chica. Ojos oscuros y piel mocha—. Me lo dice como una periodista o como un civil en esta sala, señorita West.

Ella y casi todos los demás se sorprendieron de que el hombre conociera su apellido, pero ella rápidamente sonrió. Buen tipo No llega a una ciudad nueva sin conocer el terreno.

—Me confirmó que la familia Kane es tan alta en varios puntos, entonces.

—Nada de nada, señorita West, yo temo. Y hablando de los papeles a sustraer —pauso un momento viendo a Mick— seré lo más veloz posible.

—Se lo vamos a agradecer, me temo que no tenemos más documentos que esos en nuestras manos. La Srta. Snow es única en su clase y la única que tiene el conocimiento de esto me temo.

No tengo nada que no sea lo necesario. Mi vida está en otra ciudad y quedarme aquí para ayudar a quienes no quieren más de mí, no es lo mío.

—Adiós, caramelito— Lisa Snart bateo sus pestañas e hizo un sonoro beso en el ingeniero Ramón.

Len no se trataron sonreír, su hermana estaba tratando de ligar con ese hombre; no tenía tiempo para eso. Su examen no tenía las ganas de revivir viejos sentimientos.

—¡Espera!

Len miró en detalle al chico, muy lindo y todo. Eso significaba problemas.

—Quédate mas tiempo, no puedes solo llegar y decir todo eso y no descansar. Caitlin es bueno en su trabajo y si, se necesita, pero su esposo también es muy bueno en el suyo. Tienes que ver todo eso con calma así que quédate aquí.

El pensamiento que Mick está sufriendo por la doctora Snow hizo que Len se lo pensara, ese chico quería que se quedara allí para ver como Mick lloraba por la doctora o se quedara para vigilarlo.

—Me temo que no puedo, niño. Además, aún tengo mi casa aquí, no temas esa investigación estará con ustedes pronto.

Él y Lisa dejaron el córtex, para irse a la vieja casa Snart.

* * *

—Es muy impetuoso.

—Sí, Iris.

—Me temo que no estará mucho acá, ¿verdad Wally?

—Así es Jessi. Pero mi hermana tiene razón, y puede hacer algo completamente fuera del foco sería genial, pero también interesante.

Wells dejo que su sobrina viaja con sus pensamientos y se arrastrara a las locuras de los hermanos West y también noto lo lejano que estaba el joven Allen.

-Doc. Rory, su amigo cuando trae lo que se le solicito.

—Cuanto antes de que tú crea.

—Hay alguna historia entre él y usted doctor—. Wells noto el salto de Allen y negó, ahí había algo, eran más que amigos me temo.

—Es un ex compañero de Juve, nada más.

—Un ex criminal.

—Señorita West no, el señor Kane no es un criminal, su padre biológico sí, junto a su hermana, escucho eso joven Ramón. -. Cisco Ramon negó y tembló un poco, esa mujer era todo un tornado.

—Me temo Sr. Wells que ni usted y nadie puede darle un tiempo a ese hombre.

Barry no dejo esa oportunidad para correr con Mick, sabía que él tenía sentimientos por Caitlin y ahora que tenía que haber visto la cuenta que era posible tener los últimos sentimientos de él.

—Mick, lo siento.

—De que chico.

—Por hablar de bueno, bueno ...

No hay nada que lamentar, el lazo que crees que me une a ella no es nada en comparación al que la une a su marido, es eso no.

—Sí, pero mereces ser feliz.

—Todos lo merecemos. Pero míranos ahora hasta la biología está en nuestra contra. Eres un omega enamorado de una Beta, se como miras a la chica West, niño —Barry se quedó con la boca abierta— pero ella ni siquiera ve el mundo bajo tus colores, y que haces, ser feliz por ella y ese rubio policía ¿ ¿No?

—Yo no amo a Iris, sí, tuve sentimientos por ella, sí, me dejó caer en espiral cuando supe mi situación actual, pero algo que nunca tuvo futuro, lo sabia y me negaba a verlo. Por eso tenia relaciones con otras personas, antes de mi accidente salía con una compañera de trabajo de Iris, pero no termino muy bien. Por otro lado, no tenía muchas salidas.

—Somos dos tipos con mala suerte.

Barry decidió que no era el momento para decirle a Mick que acaba de tener un flechazo por su viejo amigo de prisión. Aunque tal parecía que no era el único, Cisco tenía un problema serio con su amigo Rathaway y no quería estar metido en ese lio bajo ningún concepto.

—Barry sabes que hasta acá escuchó tu cerebro, deja de pensar, chico.

—Lo sé, Mick. Ojalá todo fuera más fácil.

—¡Chicos, hay noticias!

Jessi salió a comunicarles y los tres volvieron al córtex viendo una pantalla la linda cara de Felicity, ella tenia varias carpetas en su lado y también a la par el presidente de la nueva compañía donde laboraba.

—Chicos, un gusto verlos. Aunque no estas circunstancias, bueno. Hace poco de unos días llegué a una alarma de ayuda a las costas de Starling City, pero no pude llegar a un tiempo así que cuando todo lo que llegué y llegué a la ayuda era tarde. Se ha hecho un recuento de víctimas y decesos entre ellos han salido ya dos listas. Lo bueno es que ninguna llegó al nombre de Caitlin y Ronny.

—Que bien, eso es bueno.

-Si. Pero aún no hay más información, algunas personas pueden haber llegado a las orillas de otras ciudades o peor sufrir una muerte y estar en el fondo del océano. Los grupos de ayuda y rescate no han dado luz verde para un equipo de buceo, pero estamos intentando con ello.

—Gracias, Srta. Fumar

—De nada Sr. Wells—. Las mejillas de Felicity se llenaron de una rosa muy linda según Barry y Mick gruñó.

—Bueno gracias por la información, Felicity.

—Adiós Barry y todos los otros.

La comunicación se cerró y Mick volvió a gruñir diciendo frases cortas sobre el 'famoso' encanto de los Wells. Jessi la sobrina del doctor sonrió, pero no lo negó. Y los demás se despidieron de ellos.


End file.
